Sexy Vacation
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Suite de Week-end de relaxation. Kate décide de surprendre Rick en allant le retrouver. Une fic M où vous verrez nos héros comme vous ne les avez jamais vu.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, me revoilà avec la suite de ma fic _**Week-end de relaxation**_.

Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres, ni s'ils seront long ou court.

Je suis encore incroyablement surprise du nombre de commentaires que j'ai eu sur la première fic et je sais que je n'en aurais pas autant pour cette suite, mais j'espère quand même en avoir un peu.

Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre qui m'ai venu en tête ce soir alors que je traduisais une fic sur _**The Mentalist**_.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Le vol s'était bien passé, Kate en avait profité pour dormir un peu. Elle n'avait pas eut une seule nuit complète de sommeil depuis le dépars de Rick. Elle mourrait d'envie de le revoir, de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Elle se souvenait encore de leur 'au revoir' à peine une semaine plus tôt. Elle se souvenait des mains de Rick sur son corps, la découvrant, redécouvrant. La douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle chaud au creux de son oreille. Tout cela lui manquait tant, mais bientôt elle allait le revoir et ils pourraient de nouveau se toucher, s'embrasser, se faire l'amour.

Elle se trouvait à présent dans un taxi qui la conduisait à l'hôtel de l'écrivain. Il ne savait rien de sa visite, elle voulait lui faire une surprise. Elle avait obtenus deux semaines de repos. Ça n'avait pas été facile, elle avait dut faire des pieds et des mains. Mais elle avait fini par avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Avant de partir, elle avait proposé à Lanie de venir avec elle faire les boutiques. Elle voulait avoir des tenues sexys pour son écrivain, autre que ce qu'il connaissait déjà. Elle voulait le surprendre, le faire saliver. Elle voulait le rendre fou de désir pour elle, tout simplement.

Quand était la dernière fois où elle avait eut envie de plaire autant à un homme? Elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Mais elle savait qu'avec Rick elle se sentait différente. Il la faisait se sentir femme, il la faisait se sentir belle et désirée. Lui seul savait faire naitre ce feu en elle, il était le seul capable de la faire se dévoiler vraiment. Avec lui elle n'avait pas besoin de se montrer forte, elle pouvait juste être elle-même. C'est-ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Il ne voulait pas une autre femme qu'elle, celle qu'elle était vraiment au fond de son cœur et de son âme.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un luxueux hôtel et Kate paya le chauffeur avant de descendre. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall. C'était magnifique, splendide. Il y avait un lustre au plafond envoyant une douce lumière dans l'entrée. Des plantes trônaient le long des murs, des petites tables ou des canapés entre chacune d'elles. Au fond se trouvait un escalier qui se séparait en deux. Les marches étaient de marbres, recouverte d'un tapis rouge en velours. L'entretien d'un tel endroit ne devait pas être évident et le personnel devait gagner plus qu'elle. La flic qu'elle était ne se sentait pas à son aise dans un endroit comme celui-là. Beckett n'était pas habituée à venir dans des hôtels de ce standing pour une autre raison qu'une enquête.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle venait retrouver son homme. Elle avait prit contact avec l'hôtel avant de venir. Elle avait expliqué être la petite amie de Richard Castle et on ne lui avait pas trop posé de questions. Il semblerait que par le passé, Rick avait emmené ici un certain nombre de femmes. Elle avait ressentit une pointe de jalousie à cette pensée mais l'avait bien vite chassé. Il avait eut une vie avant elle, tout comme elle avait eut une vie avant lui. Elle ne pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir vécu pleinement. Car elle savait qu'aujourd'hui elle était la seule et l'unique.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'accueil où la réceptionniste lui sourit.

-" Puis-je vous aider madame?" Questionna la jeune femme, 'Amy' selon son badge.

-" Je suis Kate Beckett, je viens voir Richard Castle," expliqua Kate.

-" Oh oui, Mr Castle nous a beaucoup parlé de vous," sourit un peu plus Amy. " Il s'impatiente de vous voir."

-" Il sait que je dois venir?" S'affola-t-elle.

-" Oh non, il ne sait rien," la rassura Amy. " Il ne cesse juste de dire qu'il voudrait vous avoir avec lui, à chaque fois qu'il rentre le soir."

Kate sentit une bouffée de chaleur gonfler son cœur. Elle lui manquait autant qu'il lui manquait.

-" Voici un double de la clé de sa chambre," ajouta Amy en lui tendant une carte magnétique. " Mr Castle ne sait rien de votre venue, tout comme vous nous l'avez spécifié. Il devrait rentrer vers dix heures ce soir."

-" Vous connaissez son emploi du temps?"

-" En grande partie oui, il ne rentre jamais tard."

Kate savait parfaitement pourquoi il ne rentrait pas tard le soir. Elle avait prit pour habitude de l'appeler tous les soirs et de passer des heures au téléphone avec lui. Ces conversations étaient toujours exténuantes, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. De nouveau, elle chassa ses pensées un peu osées et prit la carte en remerciant Amy.

-" Charles va vous accompagner à la chambre," précisa Amy en faisant un signe de la main à un groom qui arriva en souriant poliment. " Passez un bon séjour."

-" Merci beaucoup."

Le prénommé Charles prit les deux valises de la détective et avança vers l'ascenseur. Ils attendirent en silence que l'appareil arrive puis montèrent dans la cabine. La montée se fit en silence, Kate ne savait pas quoi dire. L'intérieur de l'ascenseur était aussi richement décoré que le hall d'entrée et il lui tardait de voir la chambre. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage et Charles passa devant afin d'indiquer la chambre à Kate qui le suivit en silence. Il ouvrit la porte pour elle, posa les valises dans l'entrée et Beckett lui donna quelques billets avant qu'il ne parte, la laissant seule.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas une chambre, c'était un appartement. Il y avait un petit coin salon, enfin petit, plutôt grand pour une chambre d'hôtel. Deux canapés se faisaient face, au milieu une table basse décorée d'un bouquet de fleurs. Il y avait un bar dans le coin gauche de la pièce, juste à coté d'une baie vitrée. Kate s'en approcha, l'ouvrit et fut envahi par l'odeur de la mer qu'elle pouvait voir en contre bas. Cette suite était splendide, et encore, elle n'avait pas vu la chambre. Elle ferma les yeux, huma la douce odeur de sel et de soleil avant de rentrer pour ranger ses affaires. Elle ne voulait pas que Rick se doute de quoi que ce soit. Elle avait des projets pour eux ce soir.

Elle alla donc à la chambre et resta bouche bée. Un grand lit trônait au centre de la pièce, entouré de rideau. Un miroir le surplombait et elle s'imaginait déjà l'effet que cela ferait de se voir faire l'amour à Rick. Elle en frissonna d'anticipation. Il lui tardait qu'il rentre. Il lui manquait trop. Elle alla ranger ses affaires dans le placard mais en garda un qu'elle ouvrit. Elle étala son contenu sur le lit et examina les différents ensembles que Lanie lui avait fait prendre. Elle en avait tellement qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle les porterait toutes.

Elle chercha ce qu'elle allait porter ce soir. Elle se souvenait de l'une de ses conversations avec Rick. Il lui avait dit qu'il adorerait la voir dans un ensemble rouge. Il disait que le rouge lui allait bien, à la seule condition qu'il soit le seul à en profiter. Elle opta donc pour un ensemble sous gorge/string rouge aux rebords noirs en dentelle. Elle rangea ensuite le reste dans le sac qu'elle plaça dans le placard. Elle regarda sa montre, encore quatre heures avant qu'il ne rentre. Elle eut alors l'idée de l'appeler, juste pour pouvoir lui parler. Il ne trouverait pas ça suspect, elle l'appelait toujours vers cette heure-là. La semaine ayant été calme, elle avait put rentrer tôt chez elle tous les soirs.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur le lit et ferma les yeux lorsque son corps s'enfonça doucement dans le matelas. Les draps étaient doux sous ses doigts, soyeux. Il lui tardait vraiment que Rick rentre. Elle sortit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide. Deux sonneries et sa voix retentit.

-" Castle," dit-il.

-" Rick, c'est moi," répondit-elle.

-" Kate, j'attendais ton appel."

-" Ah oui? Une raison à ça?" Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

-" Peut-être," répondit-il, sa voix un peu plus rauque. " Tu es où?"

-" Allongée dans des draps soyeux à souhait," murmura-t-elle.

-" Tu porte quoi?" Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

-" Vous êtes bien curieux Mr l'écrivain," rigola-t-elle lorsqu'il gémit de frustration.

-" Si tu savais comme je voudrais que tu sois avec moi."

-" Moi aussi Rick, plus que tu ne l'imagine."

Si seulement il savait où je me trouve en ce moment, pensa-t-elle.

-" Je vais devoir te laisser Kate, mais je te rappel vite, je suis presque à l'hôtel."

-" Tu rentre déjà?" Elle tenta de masquer l'affolement dans sa voix.

-" J'ai fini plus tôt ce soir et je n'ai pas envie de manger dehors," expliqua-t-il. " Alors une fois que je serais rentré, je te rappel."

-" Alors à tout de suite."

-" Je t'aime," souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Kate raccrocha son téléphone et sauta du lit. Elle couru à la salle de bain pour se changer. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il rentrait si tôt et elle n'était pas prête. Pas le temps pour une douche, il avait dit être presque à l'hôtel. Elle ôta rapidement ses vêtements, prit quand même le temps de faire une toilette rapide tout en priant pour qu'il y ait assez de circulation pour le ralentir un peu. Elle enfila ensuite l'ensemble et se coiffa. Elle remonta ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné, certaines mèches retombant dans son cou, d'autres sur les cotés de son visage. Elle se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle de bain et de s'installer au centre du lit.

**- oooo -**

Rick pestait dans sa voiture. Le chauffeur ne cessait de s'excuser pour la circulation mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était toujours ainsi à cette heure de la journée, il aurait dut le savoir. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus était qu'il était impatient de pouvoir appeler Kate pour une de leurs conversations un peu coquines. Elle avait prit cette habitude de l'appeler le soir et à chaque fois qu'elle raccrochait, il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Rien que sa voix faisait monter en lui le désir, l'entendre lui parler avec cette voix douce et sensuelle, entendre les mots qu'elle prononçait. Elle le faisait rêver de son corps. A chaque fois, il imaginait ses mains sur elle, faisant ce qu'elle lui racontait. Malaxer ses seins, descendre le long de ses cuisses pour caresser son intimité à travers le tissu de sa culotte. Elle avait des idées très coquines et il était frustré de ne pouvoir les mettre en action.

Il en avait encore pour quelques temps ici. Combien exactement, il ne le savait pas. Mais chaque jour c'était plus difficile de rester loin de la femme qu'il aimait. Ils n'avaient eut qu'un week-end ensemble, il aurait déjà dû être satisfait. Mais depuis qu'il avait goûté à son corps, il en voulait plus. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, de sa peau, de ses mains sur lui, de ses baisers. Il mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour. Il rêvait d'elle chaque nuit et cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était partit. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

Il l'avait supplié de prendre des congés, de venir le rejoindre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait du travail. Alors il se contentait de ces appels. Il savait qu'ils se rattraperaient lorsqu'il rentrerait. Il voudrait juste que ce soit maintenant. Plus que son corps, c'était elle qui lui manquait. Sa voix, ses yeux. Il se demandait encore comment une femme comme elle, si belle, avait put tomber amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était de l'écrivain dont elle était amoureuse mais de l'homme qu'il était, elle le lui avait dit.

Il savait tout d'elle, enfin presque tout. Elle avait encore des secrets pour lui, mais tout le monde en avait. Il connaissait ses peurs et ses craintes, il savait tout de son passé douloureux et ne voulait qu'une chose, rendre son futur lumineux. Elle méritait tant d'être heureuse. Il aimait la voir sourire, l'entendre rire, voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Il aimait la sensation de son corps chaud contre le sien lorsqu'il dormait. Kate Beckett était la femme de sa vie, il n'en doutait pas.

Ça n'avait pas été facile pour qu'ils en arrivent là, pour qu'ils soient un couple. Mais ils l'étaient. Oh, il se doutait bien que la vie ne serait pas toujours rose pour eux. Comme tous les couples, ils auraient des disputes, des conflits. Mais rien ne changerait l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle et il s'était fait la promesse de lui montrer, chaque jour.

Sa voiture arriva enfin devant l'hôtel et, lorsqu'il sortit, le chauffeur s'excusa encore une fois. Rick lui donna quelques billets et entra dans le bâtiment. Il salua Amy à l'accueil qui lui sourit, Charles qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il monta dans l'ascenseur qui arriva à peine quelque secondes après qu'il ait appuyé sur le bouton d'appel et il monta à son étage.

Il arriva rapidement et il passa la carte dans la porte de sa suite tout en sortant son téléphone. Il appuya sur la touche rapide et la voix de Kate retentit dans l'appareil.

-" Déjà arrivé," lui susurra-t-elle.

-" A peine," répondit-il en laissant tomber sa veste sur le sol.

-" Circulation?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Ouais, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais," se plaignit-il.

Il se déchaussa dans le salon, ne prêtant pas attention au désordre qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il rangerait plus tard.

-" Tu es fatigué?" S'informa la jeune femme.

-" Un peu oui," confirma-t-il.

-" Dans ce cas je devrais te laisser te reposer, je t'appellerais plus tard."

-" Non Kate, je ne suis pas si fatigué," cria-t-il presque dans le téléphone.

Le rire de Kate retentit à ses oreilles. Comme il aimait l'entendre rire. Il rêvait tellement de l'avoir avec lui qu'il avait l'impression de l'entendre, là, dans cette suite.

-" La distance entre nous me rend fou Kate," avoua-t-il, " j'ai l'impression que tu es là alors que tu es à l'autre bout du pays."

-" Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?" S'amusa-t-elle avec lui.

-" Où pourrais-tu être sinon," son ton était presque désespéré.

-" Une petite surprise ça te tente?"

-" Plus que tu ne le crois."

-" Alors ouvre la porte," puis elle raccrocha.

Ne comprenant pas la dernière phrase de Kate, et presque en colère qu'elle ait raccrochée, il jeta son téléphone derrière lui et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il resta sous le choc à la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

-" Bonsoir Rick," sourit Kate, allongée en plein milieu de son lit, dans une tenue plus que sexy.

Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, des sueurs froides se rependre le long de son dos. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était là, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Oh oui, il aimait sa surprise et il allait lui faire savoir.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bon pour le moment je n'ai rien écris d'autre, mais ça va venir.

Je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps que pour ma première fic, je vais faire au mieux.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, je prends tout.

Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire cette suite aussi tôt, surtout après ma rencontre avec _Nathan_ qui m'a beaucoup déçu. Je le croyais plus sympa, mais j'ai du tomber sur un mauvais moment. Ça n'empêche que, faire presque 2500 Km pour le rencontrer et n'avoir qu'un signe de la main, de loin, ou se faire presque envoyer balader, ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

La suite le plus tôt possible.

_**Sweety, 12/08/12**_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente. Je sais que je devais poster plus tôt, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire. Changement de planning de dernière minute, remplacement de mes collègues. Et pour finir, voilà que je suis tombée malade. Donc, si la fin de ce chapitre est mauvais, il ne faudra pas me blâmer mais plutôt la fièvre.

Je ne peux vous donner de date pour le prochain chapitre, désolée. Je vais travailler sans repos jusqu'au 13 Septembre, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire, mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Je dis un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mit en alerte et autre. Merci beaucoup à tous et encore pardon pour cette si longue attente.

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Sweety.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

_Ne comprenant pas la dernière phrase de Kate, et presque en colère qu'elle ait raccrochée, il jeta son téléphone derrière lui et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il resta sous le choc à la vision qui s'offrait à lui._

_-" Bonsoir Rick," sourit Kate, allongée en plein milieu de son lit, dans une tenue plus que sexy._

Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, des sueurs froides se rependre le long de son dos. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était là, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Oh oui, il aimait sa surprise et il allait lui faire savoir. Il avança vers le lit, à pas lents, ne la quittant jamais du regard. Kate lui envoya un sourire et remonta sensuellement sur le lit lorsqu'il y posa ses genoux. Mais il n'avança pas plus, il resta là, à genoux, la regardant avec envie et amour. Une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et il avait envie de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour. Mais avant tout, il voulait graver de nouveau le visage de la jeune femme dans son esprit. Elle était magnifique, ses beaux yeux verts, ses cheveux aux reflets lumineux retombant par mèches sur les cotés de son visage.

Kate attendit qu'il approche mais, il resta là, la fixant sans un seul mouvement. Elle décida donc de prendre les choses en mains. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et avança doucement et sensuellement vers lui, faisant bouger sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle mettait un bras en avant. Elle le faisait exprès, elle jouait avec lui, elle l'allumait. Et ça fonctionnait, elle pouvait le voir à la crispation de sa mâchoire, la façon dont il serrait les poings sur ses genoux. Et aussi grâce à la bosse qu'elle pouvait voir grossir à son entre jambe. Il avait envie d'elle, ce qui lui convenait, mais elle voulait encore jouer avec lui.

La jeune femme se leva du lit, le frôlant au passage. Elle sentit une vague de frisson lui parcourir l'échine et remarqua aussi la chair de poule sur les bras de son amant. Elle lui sourit, lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna de l'écrivain qui la suivit du regard. Elle avança dans la chambre, se rapprochant de la porte de l'armoire, son regard rivé sur l'homme encore assit sur le lit. Elle balançait les hanches de gauche à droite, souriant en le voyant déglutir. Soudain, elle se tourna vers lui, faisant voler ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches, repoussant le fin tissu de sa chemise rouge, lui laissant ainsi mieux voir ce qu'elle portait. Il déglutit de nouveau, la sueur perlant sur son front. Il frotta ses mains sur ses cuisses. Kate laissa son regard aller de ses cuisses à son entre jambe et sourit de satisfaction. Il était presque prêt pour ce qu'elle prévoyait pour eux.

Elle laissa sensuellement glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras, la laissa tomber au sol derrière elle avant de retirer ses cheveux de ses épaules, resserrant ses coudes sur sa poitrine. Elle entendit Rick grogner. Kate baissa les yeux vers lui tout en s'approchant, doucement, très doucement. Elle voulait faire durer le plaisir, elle ne voulait pas que ça aille trop vite. Durant toute leur séparation elle avait réfléchit à leurs retrouvailles, à ce qu'elle lui ferait vivre. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus être séparée de lui, qu'elle ne le supporterait pas une fois de plus. Alors elle allait l'exciter encore un peu.

-" Rick, tu es bien passif," lui fit-elle remarquer en se penchant vers lui, mettant sa poitrine en face de ses yeux. " Je ne vais pas tout faire toute seule."

Cela suffit à le faire réagir. Rick se leva d'un bond et attrapa la jeune femme au visage, les deux mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Kate lui entoura la nuque pour l'attirer encore plus à elle. Il l'embrassa avec amour et passion. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres, il lui avait tellement manqué. Une semaine seulement et elle était déjà en manque de ses caresses, ses baisers. Elle s'était passée de lui durant des années, mais elle ne pouvait plus. Elle l'aimait, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison. Mais elle aimait aussi son corps, ses baisers et tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. En parlant de ça, elle sentit une main baladeuse descendre vers ses fesses et s'y arrêter. Rick lui massa un peu les fesses et d'un coup, il la souleva dans ses bras, la forçant ainsi à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Les lèvres de l'écrivain quittèrent les lèvres de la détective pour descendre dans son cou qu'il embrassa avant de la mordre sensuellement. Elle gémit un peu plus et renversa la tête en arriere. Elle sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, elle était de plus en plus excitée et elle voulait plus que ses caresses. Comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées, il se laissa tomber sur le lit sans la lâcher. Il resta assit, Kate se retrouvant sur ses genoux, son intimité tombant sur le sexe de son amant.

-" Rick…" gémit-elle en l'embrassant.

-" Kate, tu me rends fou," souffla-t-il en lui rendant son baiser.

Kate décida de reprendre le dessus et le poussa sur le lit, le forçant à s'allonger. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour ne jamais la perdre des yeux. Elle remonta sur lui, se frottant contre son entre jambe et l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de se redresser. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et ses mains partirent dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien gorge. Elle laissa les bretelles glisser le long de ses bras, révélant ainsi sa poitrine petite et ferme. Rick ne résista pas et de ses deux mains, il se mit à la caresser. Elle gémit de plaisir, rejetant de nouveau la tête en arriere. Il lui faisait tellement de bien, mais elle voulait plus que ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Rick se mit en position assise, se rapprochant encore plus de Kate. Il enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de la jeune femme, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il avait l'impression d'être comme dans un rêve, qu'il vivait son plus grand fantasme et que lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il se retrouverait seul dans ce grand lit. Mais son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, les frissons lui parcourant le corps, tout cela lui prouvait que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'elle se trouvait bien dans ses bras, presque nue contre lui. Il l'avait aimé durant des années et maintenant il en avait le droit.

Il se décolla de la jeune femme, lui entoura la taille et les fit basculer sur le lit, Kate contre le matelas, sous lui. Elle retint un cri de surprise et se mit à rire. Tout cela la rendait heureuse, vivre enfin son amour pour lui. Rick était le seul homme à savoir comment l'aimer et la rendre heureuse. Il était celui qui lui fallait, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché et qui l'avait trouvé. Il avait tenu bon, il était resté, même si elle n'avait rien fait jusque là pour lui montrer qu'il pourrait un jour y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient là, tout les deux, s'aimant.

L'écrivain se redressa pour observer la jeune femme, tout son corps y passa et il sourit en la voyant ainsi, attendant qu'il fasse le premier geste vers elle. Il revenait à lui de lui montrer ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Durant quatre ans il avait été patient, ne l'avait forcé à rien, alors aujourd'hui elle pouvait au moins lui laisser ça. Il l'avait mérité. Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, collant son corps sur le sien. Kate lui entoura la nuque de ses bras, répondant avec joie à ce débordement de tendresse. Elle aimait lorsqu'il était ainsi, lorsqu'il lui montrait son amour pour elle. Kate n'avait jamais aimé personne comme elle l'aimait lui et elle n'aimerait personne d'autre que lui.

Rick se redressa un peu, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kate et lui sourit tendrement. Les étincelles dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui disaient à quel point elle tenait à lui. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir de bien être. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard avait changé. Elle n'était plus la femme fatale de quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était juste Kate, la femme qu'il aimait. Elle ne voulait plus s'amuser, elle voulait juste le retrouver, comme une semaine plus tôt. Elle vint à la rencontre de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle.

-" Je t'aime Rick," souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-" Pas autant que moi Kate," lui répondit-il en l'embrassant.

-" Fait moi l'amour Rick, maintenant," supplia-t-elle.

La tension dans son bas ventre devenait insupportable, la chaleur dans son corps la brulait des pieds à la tête. Jamais encore elle n'avait eut envie d'un homme comme elle avait envie de lui. Elle lui entoura la nuque de ses bras, approfondit le baiser tout en remontant une jambe sur la hanche de son amant. Il sembla comprendre le message car, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres, il lui retira sa culotte, retira rapidement ses vêtements et se positionna entre ses jambes. Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres au moment où il entra en elle. Ils étouffèrent leurs cris de bonheur sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Rick resta immobile quelques secondes, il voulait que Kate se sente à l'aise avec lui. Ce n'était pas leur première fois, mais à chaque fois il voulait lui laisser un temps d'adaptation. C'est également pour ça qu'elle l'aimait autant, toujours aussi attentif à ses besoins. Il attendit qu'elle lui fasse un signe pour commencer à bouger et, lorsqu'elle remonta le bassin contre lui, il comprit. Il commença à bouger lentement mais surement. Il allait plus loin encore à chaque pénétration, atteignant des points si sensibles que Kate ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre. Une semaine loin l'un de l'autre et c'était comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. C'était parfait.

La jeune femme fit glisser ses lèvres sur la joue de l'homme, puis jusqu'à son oreille qu'elle embrassa tendrement. Elle remonta ses deux jambes contre les hanches de Rick, intensifiant encore plus le contact de leur corps. Elle renversa la tête en arriere, poussant un gémissement encore plus puissant. Rick en profita pour lui embrasser le cou et glissa jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il lécha un sein avec amour, envoyant en Kate des frissons dans tout le corps avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Il avait l'air d'un bébé en manque de lait maternel, il y mettait de l'ardeur, de l'amour. Il n'avait jamais été ainsi avec une autre femme, mais Kate n'était pas n'importe qui. Kate était la seule qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, celle avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

Ils bougèrent en rythme, sachant parfaitement ce que l'autre voulait, ce que l'autre aimait. Nul besoin de mots entre eux, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Ils s'embrassaient, se touchait, se caressait. On n'entendait rien d'autre que des gémissements, des soupirs, des murmures. Kate se sentait proche de la fin, elle sentait cette chaleur si particulière dans son bas ventre. Rick n'était pas loin non plus, elle pouvait le dire à sa respiration anarchique, la façon dont il s'accrochait à elle. Encore un mouvement de hanches et elle renversa la tête en arriere, poussant un gémissement qui mourut lorsque les lèvres de Rick trouvèrent les siennes. Il la suivit au septième ciel et ils bougèrent encore un peu avant de retomber sur le lit.

Kate roula sur le coté et posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et soupira de bien être. Voilà une chose qui lui avait manqué, pas le sexe avec Castle, mais d'être dans ses bras. Elle en avait rêvé pendant une semaine et elle s'y trouvait à présent. Elle enfouit son nez contre son torse pour inspirer profondément son parfum unique.

-" Je t'aime Rick," souffla-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

-" Moi aussi Kate."

**- oooo -**

Le soleil filtrait à peine à travers les rideaux, mais cela suffit à réveiller la jeune femme qui s'étira, cherchant de sa main son compagnon. Elle se redressa vivement en constatant que le lit était vide, qu'elle était seule. Où était-il partit, et quand? Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir si profondément et ne l'avait même pas entendu partir. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin, certainement dans la salle de bain. Elle se leva, attrapa la première chose qu'elle trouva pour s'en couvrir, la chemise de Rick et alla à la salle de bain pour constater qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Elle sentit une boule dans son estomac. Elle ne savait pas où il était et elle s'inquiéta.

Elle entendit du bruit dans le salon, une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, celle d'une femme et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. La visiteuse parlait de contrat, de séance de dédicace. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne, Paula. Mince, elle ne pouvait pas sortir de la chambre ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser surprendre dans cette tenue. Elle chercha des yeux quelque chose à mettre, n'importe quoi mais réalisa bien vite qu'elle avait un gros problème. Son sac de voyage était resté dans le salon, elle n'avait donc rien de plus décent à mettre. Sauf peut-être sa tenue de la veille, qui devait encore se trouver dans la salle de bain. Elle y courut pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'y était pas non plus. Mais où était-elle?

-" C'est ça que tu cherche?" Entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir Rick adossé à la porte, un jean et une chemise à la main. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira l'attention de Kate. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un boxer. Il avait accueillit Paula avec rien d'autre qu'un boxer et elle sentit une pointe de jalousie et de colère monter en elle. Comment osait-il accueillir quelqu'un dans cette tenue, une femme qui plus est. Mais elle devait aussi reconnaitre qu'elle le trouvait on ne peut plus sexy ainsi. Son torse bien musclé, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux encore un peu endormit. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de lui sauter dessus à l'instant. Ah oui, elle était en colère contre lui pour avoir caché ses vêtements, entre autre chose.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, sensuellement et le vit avaler difficilement sa salive. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle put voir qu'une partie de son anatomie se mettait au garde à vous et elle sourit. Ça fonctionnait encore, mais il allait être déçu. Elle s'arrêta juste en face de lui, posa ses mains sur son torse qu'elle fit glisser sur son corps. L'une remonta jusqu'à sa joue tandis que la seconde descendait vers son bas ventre. Doucement, elle caressa l'entre jambe de son amant, lui arrachant un gémissement. Lorsqu'elle le sentit prêt à aller plus loin, elle lui pinça la cuisse, attrapa ses vêtements et s'éloigna de lui. Rick rouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer.

L'écrivain regarda sa muse s'éloigner de lui, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il venait de se faire avoir, il le savait. Et il trouvait ça encore plus sexy. Elle savait jouer de ses charmes et il se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Et il aimait ça, oh oui il aimait ça. Il aimait lorsqu'elle se montrait femme fatale, qu'elle jouait de son corps avec lui. Elle se libérait complètement, elle se laissait vivre et ça lui faisait du bien de la voir ainsi. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait put voir qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment elle-même, qu'elle se cachait derrière le masque du détective Kate Beckett. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait voir qui elle était vraiment, la femme libre qu'elle s'autorisait à être en sa présence.

Rick rejoignit la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Elle était en train de se coiffer devant le miroir de la salle de bain et il arriva par derrière. Il lui entoura la taille et lui embrassa le cou lorsqu'elle pencha la tête en arriere. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui, contre lui. Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer, elle voulait juste profiter de lui. Elle n'avait que deux semaines avec lui, elle voulait en profiter maximum. Elle voulait sortir avec lui, avoir une vraie relation de couple. Elle voulait pouvoir se balader sur la plage, main dans la main, savourant le coucher de soleil ensemble.

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'embrassa tendrement et lui entoura la nuque de ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui, posa sa tête contre son torse. Finalement, elle se sentait bien avec les choses les plus simples. La nuit qu'elle avait passé avec lui avait été merveilleuse, elle ne le nierait pas. Mais de se trouver dans ses bras tout simplement était encore plus merveilleux. Elle s'était refusé ce droit pendant si longtemps qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Rick Castle était un homme merveilleux, le seul homme à la comprendre sans un mot. Il ferait tout pour elle comme elle ferait tout pour lui.

Elle se décala un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y voir tant d'amour, tant de tendresse. Elle avait toujours sut qu'il était un homme tendre, il n'y avait qu'a le voir avec sa fille. Il l'avait élevé seul et elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Il avait de quoi être fier. Et à cet instant, elle se dit une chose à laquelle elle n'avait encore jamais pensée, une chose qui lui avait toujours parut à des années lumière de ses priorités. Mais aujourd'hui, sa vie avait changé, aujourd'hui elle voulait plus. Elle voulait une famille, avec lui.

-" Si on sortait tout les deux?" Proposa-t-elle.

-" Tu veux aller où? Parce que j'ai encore une séance de dédicace à dix heures," répondit-il.

Elle fut un peu déçue, mais elle s'en doutait. Elle savait qu'il était ici pour le travail, qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour elle. Mais elle avait quand même espéré. Elle reposa sa tête contre son torse pour cacher sa déception, elle ne voulait pas le faire culpabiliser. Mais il avait comprit et il la fit s'écarter de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, lui sourit tendrement, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna à la recherche de son téléphone. Il composa un numéro, lançant par moment des petits regards à sa compagne. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il préparait, alors elle attendait.

-" Paula, oui voilà. J'appelais pour te dire que je prenais ma journée," il décolla le téléphone de son oreille lorsque la voix de Paula résonna dans la chambre. " J'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire," rajouta-t-il. " Alors on se voit demain."

Il raccrocha son téléphone, l'éteignit et le jeta sur le lit. Il revint vers Kate, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle répondit à son baiser avec fougue, se collant au maximum contre lui. Il la souleva pour la poser sur le rebord du lavabo, elle lui entoura la taille de ses jambes mais se recula vivement. Rick ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et s'en inquiéta.

-" Kate?" Interrogea-t-il.

-" Tu vas vraiment faire ça, tu vas vraiment passer la journée avec moi au lieu d'aller signer des bouquins?"

-" Tout pour te rendre heureuse Kate," confirma-t-il.

-" Et si je veux qu'on aille faire les boutiques, qu'on lise des ragots sur la vie privée des stars?" Sourit-elle devant sa mine défaite. " Je plaisante Rick. Je veux juste aller me balader sur la plage avec toi."

-" Et tu porteras un bikini?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix suggestive.

-" Peut-être."

-" Alors on y va."

Rick l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle ne le repousse pour pouvoir se changer. Il venait d'annuler une séance de dédicace juste pour passer la journée avec elle et elle était heureuse. Rick était l'homme parfait et elle n'en changerait pour rien au monde. Elle s'observa dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la douche. Une longue journée les attendait, une journée avec l'homme de sa vie et elle comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plut? Je sais c'était nul, mais comme je le disais, je suis malade.

J'espère faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre, aussi vite que possible.

Bye et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.

_**Sweety 29/08/12**_


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous. Je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de retard pour ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. J'avais un problème d'inspiration et je ne voulais pas écrire quelque chose à la va vite qui ne soit pas bon. C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé ce chapitre de coté pendant tout ce temps et que je l'ai repris aussitôt que l'inspiration est revenue.

Aujourd'hui, je vous le poste enfin et j'espère vraiment que vous me pardonnerez.

Encore merci a _**svetkate**, **AmaryllisTle**, **Schmette**, **Audrey 1986**, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31**, **Fuck'Yeah-21**, **saragrissom831601** et **Solealuna** _pour vous commentaires sur le chapitre 2.

Je vous promets de faire au mieux pour que le prochain chapitre arrive au plus vite, mais il faut dire qu'en ce moment j'ai pas mal de choses à faire.

D'une part, j'ai des problèmes de santé et je viens de recevoir un autre rendez-vous pour l'hôpital, ce qui ne m'enchante pas du tout. Ensuite, les vacances de Noël ne sont pas très loin et je suis une formation afin de pouvoir remplacer mes collègues qui ont la chance de partir pour les fêtes. Moi j'ai dû annuler mes vacances, encore une fois. Si tout le monde part, je ne peux pas partir.

Et pour finir, je suis en train d'écrire un roman et je dois dire que ce n'est pas si facile que ça et que ça me prend beaucoup de temps. Avec le boulot, je ne peux pas y passer autant de temps que je le voudrais. Beaucoup de monde attend qu'il soit fini afin de le lire, tout mes collègues de travail en fait, ainsi que mon père et mon frère. J'espère pouvoir l'avancer le plus vite possible et vous en faire profiter aussi.

Voilà, après toutes ces explications, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

_**Sweety**_.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le deuxième jour de Kate avec son écrivain et elle se sentait plus heureuse que jamais. Loin de New-York, loin du travail, loin des criminels, même s'il y en avait ici aussi. Mais au moins, elle ne les pourchassait pas, elle se contentait de vivre sa vie du mieux possible. Rick l'avait emmené en ville pour s'acheter des vêtements convenables, plus légers. Elle avait apporté avec elle des vêtements d'été, mais elle n'en avait pas beaucoup et Rick voulait lui offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas du genre à accepter ça, elle voulait faire plaisir à Rick. Alors s'il voulait la traiter en princesse, alors elle serait sa princesse.

Après avoir fait le tour des boutiques, ils étaient allés se promener sur la plage, mains dans la main, des sourires radieux sur le visage. Rien n'aurait put rendre Kate plus heureuse, mais elle savait que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Elle savait qu'elle devrait rentrer sur New-York dans quelques temps, mais pour le moment, elle voulait juste profiter de ces quelques jours avec son homme. Si on lui avait dit au début de sa collaboration avec Richard Castle qu'ils finiraient ensemble, elle aurait bien rit. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était plus qu'heureuse.

Le couple se baladait, main dans la main, sur la plage. Depuis qu'ils étaient venus une première fois, ils avaient trouvé l'endroit si charmant qu'ils avaient décidé de revenir chaque soir pour une simple balade. C'était reposant, calme et il n'y avait presque personne sur la plage. Rick ne voulait pas que leurs vacances se finissent trop tôt, mais il savait que Kate ne pourrait pas rester plus que deux semaines. Alors il voulait profiter au mieux du peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Rick s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes dans un endroit un peu reculé, surprenant la jeune femme. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il prit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux auquel elle répondit avec enthousiasme. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme, lui massant la base du crâne. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de l'écrivain se glisser sous son T-shirt. Il les remonta le long de son dos jusqu'à l'attache de son soutien gorge mais il ne l'ouvrit pas, il redescendit ses mains et les passa ensuite sous sa jupe. Il les laissa un moment sur les fesses de la jeune femme avant de les malaxer, arrachant d'autres gémissements à Kate.

-" Rick," souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, "pas ici."

-" Pourquoi pas?" Répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-" C'est un lieu publique et je ne voudrais pas me faire arrêter," précisa-t-elle.

-" D'accord, dans ce cas, rentrons à l'hôtel."

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant que Rick attrapa la main de Kate et l'entraine avec lui en direction de l'hôtel. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, le soleil était déjà couché et l'air s'était quelque peu rafraichit, mais il faisait encore bon. Le portier les salua, puis ils montèrent dans leur chambre. A peine eurent-ils franchit la porte, Rick plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur et lui vola un baiser plus que passionné. De ses mains sous les fesses de Kate, il la fit enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, collant ainsi leurs deux corps.

La réaction de Kate ne se fit pas attendre. Elle cambra le dos, se collant encore plus contre Rick et il gémit lourdement. Elle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre le mur, exposant ainsi son cou que Rick parcourra de langoureux baisers. Il remonta le long de sa mâchoire et s'arrêta juste en dessous de son oreille. Il lui attrapa le lobe entre ses dents, serra doucement avant de le relâcher pour revenir sur ses lèvres

Les mains de Kate remontaient le long du dos de Rick avant de descendre sur ses fesses où elle appliqua une pression, à la fois de ses mains mais aussi de ses pieds. Elle sentit des décharges électriques remonter le long de son corps en partant de ses pieds jusque dans son bas ventre. Castle avait des lèvres magiques, douces, tendres et chaudes. Après avoir ravagé sa bouche de baisers enflammés, elles descendirent dans son cou puis vers sa poitrine. Mais le T-shirt était une barrière bien trop encombrante, alors il obligea Kate à reposer les pieds au sol. Il n'eut pas à dire quoi que ce soit, Kate retira elle-même le vêtement, le laissant tomber sur le sol. Puis, elle fit sensuellement glisser sa jupe jusqu'à ses pieds et se retrouva en sous vêtements devant le regard gourmand de Rick.

Elle avança lentement vers lui, balançant les hanches d'une façon très sexy. Castle avala difficilement sa salive, son entre jambe le faisait déjà souffrir, il avait envie d'elle, très envie d'elle et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait attendre encore longtemps. Mais cette semaine était pour elle, pour Kate et il la laisserait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Alors il resta là à la regarder, salivant. Kate s'arrêta à coté de lui, sourit et le poussa gentiment pour qu'il recule jusqu'à la chambre. Mais sans regarder où il allait, Rick se retrouva assit sur le canapé. Elle sourit un peu plus puis se glissa à genoux devant lui, posa les mains sur la ceinture et la défit doucement.

-" Tu vas me rendre fou Kate," gémit-il.

-" Je sais, et c'est le but," lui répondit-elle en ouvrant son pantalon.

Kate fit glisser le pantalon et le boxer de son écrivain, avec son aide, le long de ses jambes. Mais dans sa précipitation, elle en avait oublié ses chaussures et ne put donc pas l'enlever complètement. Elle explosa de rire et Rick la suivit. Ils rirent ensemble pendant encore quelques minutes avant que l'homme ne s'occupe lui-même de ses chaussures. Il enleva ensuite le pantalon et le boxer tandis que Kate s'occupait de sa chemise. Une fois que l'homme fut nu devant elle, Kate vint s'assoir sur ses genoux et prit possession de ses lèvres.

-" Kate," souffla Rick. " Tu es une vraie allumeuse."

-" Et tu aimes?" Demanda-t-elle en lui embrassant la mâchoire.

-" Oui, j'adore," répondit-il en posant ses mains sur les fesses de Kate.

-" Alors tu aimeras encore plus la suite," sourit la jeune femme.

Beckett se leva, arrachant un gémissement de protestation de la part de son amant, mais il sourit rapidement lorsqu'il la vit se défaire de son soutien gorge puis de sa culotte. Elle se retrouva nue elle aussi et revint sur les genoux. La sensation de leurs peaux contre l'autre les électrisa tout les deux et ils gémirent à l'unisson. Rick était plus qu'impatient et voyant ça, Kate eut pitié de lui. Elle attrapa son membre tendrement et le guida vers son entre jambe avant de se laisser glisser lentement sur lui. Rick rejeta la tête en arrière, ne lâchant pas la jeune femme. Ses mains remontèrent dans le dos de Kate et il l'attira à lui, la plaquant contre son torse. La poitrine de la jeune femme s'écrasa contre lui avec douceur et elle commença à bouger.

Leurs ébats étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus tendre, sensuel et amoureux. Kate bougeait doucement sur Rick, ondulant des hanches et faisant ainsi monter la tension dans le corps de l'homme. Kate aussi sentait la pression monter en elle, alors elle accéléra ses mouvements et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Rick pour étouffer leurs gémissements. Lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ils avaient l'habitude d'être très vocaux et ne voulaient pas se faire entendre du reste de l'hôtel, d'autant qu'en rentrant ils avaient vu une famille s'installer dans la chambre d'à coté.

Kate atteint l'orgasme en premier, suivit de peu par Rick qui la serra encore plus contre lui. Kate laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Rick, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues, mouillant le cou de l'homme. Castle lui attrapa le visage, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il venait de passer un des plus beaux moments de sa vie et il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Kate lui sourit pour le rassurer, mais ça ne marcha pas.

-" Parles moi Kate," la supplia-t-il. " J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"

-" Non Rick, c'était parfait," le rassura-t-elle rapidement.

-" Alors dis moi ce qu'i ne va pas."

-" C'est juste que… que je t'aime tant et que… c'est stupide je sais mais… je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais être si heureuse et c'est grâce à toi."

-" Et c'est pour ça ces larmes?"

-" Ne te moque pas de moi Rick, c'est pas drôle."

-" Je ne me moque pas, je trouve ça charmant et je t'aime aussi, de tout mon cœur."

Kate se leva pour s'assoir à coté de l'écrivain sur le canapé et se lova contre lui. Rick l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant dans ses bras et ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nus. Mais ils n'en avaient que faire, ils s'aimaient et le simple fait de se trouver avec l'autre leur suffisait.

**- oooo -**

Lorsque Kate ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, elle se trouvait seule sur le canapé, enveloppée dans une fine couverture. Elle s'étira en s'asseyant et chercha Rick des yeux, mais ne le vit nulle part. Elle se redressa d'un coup, faisant ainsi tomber la couverture. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, Castle n'était pas là, il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire où il se trouvait et elle crut qu'il était partit. Et en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas put partir comme ça, c'était sa chambre d'hôtel après tout. Elle se traita mentalement d'imbécile pour avoir pensé ça, mais pour sa défense, elle n'avait pas l'habitude des relations durable avec un homme.

La jeune femme se leva en ramassant la couverture pour s'en couvrir. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle avait besoin de se relaxer, pas qu'elle soit tendue, mais dormir sur un canapé n'était pas des plus confortable. Elle avait un peu mal au dos, à la nuque et était encore un peu fatiguée. Après sa douche elle avait bien l'intention de retourner se coucher. Elle était en vacances, elle ne voulait pas être encore plus fatiguée en rentrant à New-York. Et avec Rick, elle ne risquait pas de vraiment se reposer.

L'eau chaude coula sur son corps agréablement et elle ferma les yeux de bien être. L'avantage dans les chambres des grand hôtels, c'est que les douches étaient grande et qu'en faisant les bons réglages, elle pouvait faire couler l'eau de façon à la masser. Et c'est exactement ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment, un massage. Elle se fit la promesse de demander à Rick s'il pouvait l'emmener dans un centre de massage durant son séjour. Il serait même bien qu'il vienne avec elle, qu'il prenne un jour de repos pour le passer avec elle.

Rick avait beaucoup de travail, il n'était pas ici pour s'amuser. Ce qui était bien dommage d'ailleurs car elle aurait bien voulu en profiter. Qu'importe, elle pouvait profiter de lui le matin, si elle se levait assez tôt, et le soir. Elle savait exactement comment le rendre heureux et lui aussi. Jamais dans sa vie elle avait ressentit ça avec un homme, jamais elle ne s'était sentit si heureuse, si pleine de vie. Castle savait tout sur elle et parfois elle se demandait comment c'était possible.

Kate sortit de la douche, se rendit dans la chambre complètement nue et chercha dans l'armoire quoi porter. Elle avait un immense choix, avec tout ce que Rick lui avait acheté. Elle était une femme, elle aimait s'acheter tout un tas de vêtements qu'elle ne portait pas toujours. Mais là c'était bien plus qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude et le choix n'était pas facile. Finalement, elle opta pour une chemise blanche et un jean moulant bleu, le tout agrémenté d'une paire de sandale à talons, pas trop haut tout de même.

Une fois habillée, elle prit son sac et quitta la chambre, en ayant pensé à laisser un mot pour Rick au cas où il rentrerait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète, ce qui encore une fois n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais la présence de Rick dans sa vie avait tout changé et pour le mieux. Elle aimait sa vie d'avant, mais elle aimait encore plus sa vie de maintenant. Elle était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Son programme pour la journée était d'explorer la ville, de trouver des endroits sympas où elle pourrait se rendre avec Castle, comme des restaurants ou des théâtres. Elle savait qu'il aimait les pièces de théâtres et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle aussi aimait beaucoup, mais n'avait jamais eut le temps de profiter de cette passion. Maintenant qu'elle était avec Rick elle avait bien l'intention d'y remédier. Il n'y avait pas ici autant de théâtres qu'a New-York, mais elle trouverait bien quelque chose d'acceptable.

En passant devant la réception, la jeune femme l'appela d'un signe de la main car elle se trouvait au téléphone. Kate s'approcha donc, attendant que la jeune femme ait fini sa conversation. Ce ne fut pas long et après avoir raccroché, la jeune femme sortit une enveloppe sur lequel son nom se trouvait.

-" Mr Castle a laissé ça pour vous ce matin avant de partir," l'informa-t-elle.

-" A quelle heure est-il partit?" Voulut-elle savoir.

-" De très bonne heure, le jour se levait à peine, mais il m'a bien précisé de ne pas venir vous réveiller avec cette note," ajouta la réceptionniste. " Il a dit que vous étiez en vacances et que vous aviez besoin de repos."

-" Il est prévenant," sourit Kate.

-" Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un homme comme ça dans votre vie, ne le laissez pas partir surtout."

-" Aucune chance. Merci et bonne journée."

Puis la détective sortit sur le trottoir, son enveloppe toujours à la main. Elle prit place sur un banc un peu plus loin, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la rue et elle ne voulait pas être bousculée en lisant le mot de son petit ami. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille pliée en deux avec la douce écriture de Castle.

_"Ma douce Kate,_

_Tu dormais si bien ce matin que je n'ai pas eue le cœur de te réveiller._

_J'ai voulu te transporter dans le lit, mais je savais que tu ouvrirais les yeux à la minute où je passerais mes mains dans ton dos. Alors je me suis contenté de mettre une couverture sur toi pour que tu ne prennes pas froid. On est peut-être à Los Angeles, mais le matin est frais._

_Lorsque tu seras réveillée, pas trop tard j'espère, rejoins moi à l'adresse que tu trouveras en bas de la lettre. J'ai prévu quelque chose pour toi aujourd'hui et je sais que tu vas aimer._

_Paula m'a fait une crise en apprenant que je ne pourrais pas travailler, aujourd'hui encore, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux passer du temps avec toi et je sais que lorsque tu rentreras à New-York, il se passera encore pas mal de temps avant qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble._

_Je t'aime Kate, à plus tard._

_Ton Rick."_

Kate sourit en lisant l'adresse où Castle devait certainement l'attendre. Il devait lire dans ses pensées, et elle ne l'en aimait que plus. Elle rangea la lettre dans son sac, appela un taxi et se rendit à l'adresse. Elle avait vraiment hâte de le retrouver, sa journée risquait d'être merveilleuse.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Je ne sais pas s'il reste encore des lecteurs pour cette fic, mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. J'ai vu aussi que certains attendaient la suite de ma fic _**The fear of my life**_, n'ayez pas peur, je ne l'ai pas abandonné, elle est en pause pour le moment, mais je vous posterais bientôt un nouveau chapitre. Je tente de finir toutes mes fics avant Noël et croyez moi, il y a du boulot.

Si jamais certains d'entre vous veulent quelque chose pour la suite de cette fic, une situation ou qu'importe, dites le moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire. Cette fic est pour vous, donc je suis à l'écoute de vos suggestions et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire.

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chers lecteurs, tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour cette si longue attente. J'avais un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. En ce moment je n'arrive pas trop à écrire sur Castle, mais je n'abandonne pas cette fic, pas de soucis de ce coté là.**

**J'espère que vous êtes toujours là pour lire la suite.**

**Je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture a tous,**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Kate venait d'arriver devant le SPA où Rick lui avait donné rendez-vous et constata que c'était fermé. Elle avança vers la porte, tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle resta close. Elle s'éloigna un peu, cherchant à voir s'il y avait de la lumière indiquant que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais là encore, rien. Elle se sentit déçue, Castle lui avait demandé de venir ici et il n'était même pas là. Elle allait repartir lorsque son téléphone lui annonça qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. Elle le sortit donc et un sourire illumina son visage en voyant de qui il provenait.

_" Porte arriere gauche, je t'attends."_

Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se rendit donc à l'arriere du bâtiment comme il lui était demandé. A sa plus grande joie, il était là, l'attendant avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et vint poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, sentant une fois de plus des fourmillements dans son ventre à la simple sensation de ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme.

Elle s'écarta doucement de lui, mais ne put aller bien loin car il la retint d'une main dans le dos. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir, elle était bien là, avec sa main contre la peau de son dos, là où sa chemise était légèrement remontée. Elle aimait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il la plaqua une fois de plus contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, la faisant gémir en trouvant son point sensible.

-" Salut toi," murmura-t-il contre son cou.

-" Salut," répondit-elle en frissonnant.

-" Allez viens à l'intérieur, j'ai une surprise pour toi."

Elle le suivit alors qu'il la guidait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Kate resta sans voix en voyant la beauté de l'endroit. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais Castle avait placé des bougies, faisant ainsi une sorte de chemin qu'ils suivirent. Le centre était totalement vide et la jeune femme se demanda comment il avait fait pour qu'ils ne soient qu'eux deux.

Castle la fit entrer dans une pièce dans laquelle se trouvait une table de massage et sur celle-ci, une serviette. Il prit son sac qu'il déposa sur une chaise et la poussa vers un paravent. Elle comprit sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise qu'elle accrocha sur le porte manteau, puis elle s'attaqua à son jean. Elle ne portait à présent que ses sous-vêtements, mais elle les retira également, sa culotte aussi et s'enroula dans la serviette que Castle venait de lui apporter.

Elle sortit ensuite de derrière le paravent et tomba sur le regard noir de désir de son homme. Elle lui sourit en rougissant un peu. Malgré qu'il l'ait déjà vu nue, elle se sentait toujours un peu intimidée lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant des années sans qu'il ne se passe jamais rien entre eux. Maintenant, ils étaient un couple et Kate avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée. Elle en avait rêvé pendant si longtemps qu'elle avait peur de se réveiller un jour pour s'apercevoir que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

Castle la sortit de ses pensées en lui prenant le bras et l'entraina vers la table. Il l'aida à s'installer, sur le ventre, abaissant la serviette et s'éloigna pour prendre un flacon d'huiles essentielles. Il s'en mit sur les mains et les posa dans le dos de la jeune femme qui frissonna de nouveau. Il fit descendre ses mains de ses épaules au bas de son dos, s'appliquant à passer le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il lui massa délicatement les reins et descendit encore un peu vers ses fesses, passant sous la serviette.

-" Rick, le massage se passe un peu plus haut," lui rappela-t-elle faussement.

-" Mais cette partie là est bien trop tendue," répliqua-t-il pour se défendre.

Kate souffla d'exaspération tout en tentant de dissimuler un petit sourire. Il avait raison, elle aussi trouvait que cette partie de son corps était trop tendue et méritait également un peu d'attention. Elle le laissa donc faire à son envie et profita au maximum de l'attention qu'il portait à son corps. Elle sentait peu à peu tout ses muscles se détendre, tout son corps devenir moue et elle ferma les yeux pour en profiter encore plus.

Lorsque Kate rouvrit les yeux, Rick était à genoux à coté de la table de massage, la regardant avec des yeux attendris. Elle tendit une main qu'elle posa sur sa joue pour la caresser tendrement. Il pencha sa tête dans la main et lui embrassa la paume.

-" J'ai dormis combien de temps?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Une petite demi-heure," l'informa-t-il en se relevant. " Je n'ai pas voulus te réveiller et puis, j'aime te regarder dormir." Il l'aida à se redresser en redressant la serviette autour de son corps. " Un petit jacuzzi sa te tente?"

-" Pourquoi pas."

Ils avancèrent main dans la main dans les couloirs sur centre, Kate encore un peu mal à l'aise de se balader dans cette tenue dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle s'attendait encore à tomber sur quelqu'un, un agent d'entretien ou un masseur. Mais l'endroit était désert, personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il n'y avait que Rick et elle ici et elle se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour réserver le centre juste pour eux. Mais elle ne posa pas la question, elle savourait juste le fait de n'être que tous les deux.

Rick la fit entrer dans une salle et elle sourit. Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé de façon suggestive et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Il se débarrassa ensuite de ses chausses, chaussettes et de son pantalon. Il ne lui restait que son boxer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Kate vint vers lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec passion. Tandis qu'il était totalement perdu dans ce baiser, il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme se glisser sous l'élastique de son boxer et le faire descendre le long de ses jambes.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux nus, enfin Kate portait toujours la serviette autour de son corps, mais Rick arrangea vite la situation en la retirant doucement. Ses mains bougèrent sur son corps, envoyant des frissons un peu partout et Kate sentit ses jambes trembler. Elle s'accrocha à lui, les mains sur ses épaules pour se maintenir et elle reprit ses baisers. Elle ne s'en passerait jamais, elle aimait trop l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser. Toutefois, il s'écarta pour les diriger vers le jacuzzi où il entra en premier. Il tendit ensuite une main à Kate qui hésita.

-" L'eau est bonne," lui dit-il. " Tu peux venir."

-" Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me contrôler," avoua-t-elle.

-" C'est pas grave, tu n'es pas obligée de te contrôler," sourit-il.

Kate lui rendit son sourire en avançant doucement vers le bassin. Elle se déhanchait à chaque pas, satisfaite de voir Rick avaler difficilement sa salive. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il était vraiment impatient qu'elle le rejoigne, tout comme elle était impatiente. Doucement, elle se glissa dans l'eau et vint s'assoir sur ses genoux, se frottant légèrement à lui. Elle l'entendit grogner et ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, la pressant un peu plus contre lui.

La jeune femme sentit la chaleur se répandre dans son corps, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait si proche de lui. Elle avait passé des années à ignorer son besoin de lui, et aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus à se restreindre. Elle colla ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser encore plus exigeant. Elle sentit l'humidité se répandre entre ses jambes et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas attendre plus longtemps. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant.

-" Rick," gémit-elle lorsqu'il glissa une main entre ses jambes. " Maintenant."

L'homme passa ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme, la souleva et la main de Kate vint se poser sur son membre qu'elle dirigea vers son entrée. Il la fit doucement descendre sur lui, fermant les yeux en sentant son intimité l'englober entièrement. Elle était toujours un peu étroite, mais cela ne faisait qu'amplifier son désir d'elle. Kate se retrouva de nouveau assise sur ses genoux, son membre si profond en elle qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il la remplissait entièrement. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de le sentir en elle, la complant parfaitement.

-" Rick," souffla-t-elle.

Il garda ses mains sous ses fesses et commença à la faire bouger sur lui, montant et descendant sur lui. Ils bougeaient en parfaite synchronisation, Kate s'aidant de ses jambes pour bouger sur lui. Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et lui non plus si elle en jugeait par sa respiration erratique. Elle accéléra la cadence, bougeant encore plus vite, le prenant encore plus loin en elle.

-" Kate," grogna-t-il. " Je vais pas… pas tenir…. Plus…. Longtemps."

-" Alors laisse-toi aller," répondit-elle entre deux gémissements.

-" Pas avant…"

Mais elle accéléra encore, Rick sentit l'orgasme le prendre sans prévenir et il gémit lourdement. Kate le suivit dans la seconde, continuant de bouger malgré tout, faisant remonter l'envie de lui. Rick comprit ce qu'elle voulait, elle était insatiable. Il continua ses mouvements de va et vient, déclenchant un nouvel orgasme chez la jeune femme. Elle se laissa ensuite retomber sur lui, transpirante, à bout de souffle, mais heureuse.

Rick lui caressa le dos affectueusement, reprenant doucement son souffle. La tête de Kate se posa sur son épaule où elle déposa un baiser.

-" Et moi qui voulais t'aider à te détendre," se plaignit Castle.

-" Oh mais crois-moi, je suis détendue," murmura-t-elle.

-" Mais…C'était pas tout à fait ce que j'avais prévu."

Kate se redressa pour croiser son regard. Elle passa une main sur sa joue, posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et lui entoura le cou de ses bras.

-" Je t'aime Rick," souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-" Je t'aime aussi."

Au bout d'un moment, Kate se laissa glisser des genoux de Rick pour venir s'assoir entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse. Rick l'entoura de ses bras, posa sa tête contre son épaule et souffla de contentement. Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, il avait avec lui la femme qu'il aimait. Il savait que Kate était la femme de sa vie, il l'avait longtemps cherché et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il ne la laisserait pas filer.

**- oooo -**

Le couple finissait de s'habiller, se lançant de temps en temps des petits regards. Rick adorait la regarder nue, mais il ne pouvait pas la garder sans vêtements toute la journée. Dommage, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout de la voir ainsi. Il ferma le dernier bouton de sa chemise et se tourna vers Kate qui finissait de se recoiffer. Elle était vraiment belle ainsi, avec les cheveux en bataille. Il aimait encore plus parce que c'était lui le responsable de ça. Le fait d'être celui qui pouvait la décoiffer, la déshabiller, la toucher et la faire jouir. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de le faire et il espérait que ce serait toujours le cas.

Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'en remettre si jamais les choses devaient prendre fin entre eux, s'ils se séparaient. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, mais ça pouvait arriver. Il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais, il ne la laisserait pas partir. Cette femme était tout ce qu'un homme pouvait rêver, elle était belle, avait un sourire à faire fondre, forte. Kate était parfaite, dans tous les sens du terme, et pas seulement sur le plan du sexe. La jeune femme posa la main sur son bras, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-" Ça va?" Demanda-t-elle, inquiète de son silence.

-" Parfaitement," lui répondit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien.

-" Rien, c'est juste que… je…"

-" Que quoi?"

-" Je ne voudrais pas te perdre Kate," murmura-t-il en la serrant plus fort.

-" Me perdre. Pourquoi me perdrais-tu?" Il ne répondit pas. " Rick?"

-" Tu pourrais trouver mieux que moi, tu pourrais avoir une autre vie et un jour, tu pourrais partir et me laisser seul."

-" Pourquoi je ferais ça?" S'étonna-t-elle. " Tu es celui que je veux Rick. J'ai attendu trop longtemps, je ne te quitterais pas maintenant. Et pour ce qui est de ma vie, elle est exactement comme je la veux. Tu es un homme bon, tu as du cœur. Qui pourrais te quitter?"

-" Mes deux ex-femmes."

-" Elles étaient stupides. Franchement Rick, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais avoir peur que tu me laisse."

-" Pourquoi?"

-" Je suis une femme difficile. Je n'ai pas une vie parfaite, j'ai passé ma vie à chercher le meurtrier de ma mère. J'ai fait fuir tout les hommes qui ont croisé ma vie. Alors tu vois, ce n'est pas toi qui devrais avoir peur, c'est moi. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu te réveille et que tu décide que tu veux autre chose."

Rick l'avait écouté et venait de se rendre compte que ses peurs étaient stupides. Kate avait plus besoin de rassurance que lui, alors il ferait tout pour qu'elle cesse de douter de ses sentiments pour elle. Jamais il ne pourrait la laisser, jamais il ne supporterait de la voir souffrir.

-" Je ne partirais pas Kate, tu peux compter sur moi pour te casser les pieds pour le reste de ta vie."

Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement avant de se séparer de lui pour prendre ses affaires. Ils sortirent, main dans la main, et allèrent se balader un peu avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Le temps passait si vite et bientôt Kate devrait rentrer à New-York. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait se séparer, mais ce ne serait pas pour longtemps. Encore une semaine avant qu'elle ne reparte, une semaine pour la gâter et Rick avait bien l'intention de le faire. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à aimer les diners au restaurant ou toutes ces choses superficielles. Alors il prévoyait des diners romantiques dans sa chambre d'hôtel, rien que tous les deux. Il lui montrerait qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, aussi longtemps qu'elle voudrait de lui, et plus encore.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Ça vous plait toujours? Donnez-moi votre avis.**

_Sweety 09/01/13_


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut a tous.**

**Je sais, je vous ai fait beaucoup attendre et je m'en excuse.**

**Ce chapitre est finit depuis un moment déjà, mais j'ai complètement oublié de le poster. Avec le travail est tout, je n'y pensais plus.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Encore merci a tous pour vos commentaires et votre patience.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Le jour du dépars allait bientôt arriver, mais ni Kate ni Rick n'étaient heureux. La jeune femme aurait voulut rester plus longtemps, passer plus de temps avec son écrivain, mais elle n'avait obtenu que deux semaines et elle devait absolument rentrer. Elle venait de passer les deux semaines les plus merveilleuses de sa vie, les plus belles et les plus… chaudes. Rick était vraiment un amant attentionné, à l'écoute de ses envies, de ses besoins. Elle n'avait pas eut besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il semblait toujours tout savoir, comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées les plus intimes.

Elle se trouvait dans la douche, se prélassant sous l'eau chaude, savourant un peu de calme. Durant la semaine passée, Rick l'avait emmené visiter des musées, des galeries d'arts et ils avaient plus d'une fois diné au restaurant. Elle n'était pas contre toutes ces sorties, elle avait beaucoup aimé. Toutefois, elle aimait aussi la tranquillité, le calme. Alors elle profita de ces quelques heures durant lesquelles Rick était sortit pour se relaxer, se retrouver. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de vivre en couple, elle avait finit par s'habituer à vivre seule.

Mais il lui manquait quand il n'était pas là, quand elle ne le voyait pas. Elle aimait sentir ses bras autour d'elle, son souffle chaud contre son visage, sa peau sur la sienne. Elle aimait ses baisés enflammés, ses caresses. Mais plus que tout, elle aimait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, il était le meilleur amant qu'elle ait eut de sa vie, le plus doux. Il était parfait et elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait attendu si longtemps avant d'écouter son cœur.

Kate prit le savon qu'elle fit glisser sur son corps, se lavant doucement. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là, mais quelle importance? Elle était bien, même si elle aurait préférait prendre un bain. Ce qu'elle aimait ici, c'est que la baignoire était assez grande pour que Rick puisse la rejoindre s'il le désirait, et ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout, bien au contraire.

Après encore quelques minutes, elle sortit de la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette et se rendit dans la chambre. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui, elle préférait se reposer. Demain elle partirait, elle devait donc préparer ses affaires. Elle devrait ensuite réapprendre à vivre seule, jusqu'à ce que Rick revienne, elle ne savait pas quand. Elle s'installa sur le lit, prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Elle attendit que son correspondant décroche, ce qui ne tarda pas.

-" Salut Lanie."

-" Katie ma chérie," répondit joyeusement le médecin légiste. " Alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau? Comment se passent tes vacances?"

-" Merveilleusement bien," répondit la détective.

-" Et notre écrivain?" Questionna la jeune femme d'une voix suggestive.

-" Un vrai gentleman."

-" Il prend bien soin de toi? Je veux dire, es-tu satisfaite de…"

-" Je le suis Lanie, mais je ne te donnerais pas de détails si c'est-ce que tu veux."

-" J'entends dans ta voix que tu es plus que satisfaite," sourit Lanie. " Prête à rentrer?"

Kate ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui donna la réponse à Lanie.

-" Je comprends ma chérie, mais il rentrera bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas," tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. " Et vous pourrez reprendre là où vous avez laissé les choses."

-" Je sais Lanie, mais je me suis habituée à l'avoir près de moi," souffla Kate.

-" Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas?"

-" Plus que ma vie," avoua-t-elle. " Je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir autant aimer un homme, mais c'est arrivé et je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement."

-" Tu sais, j'attendais ce jour depuis bien longtemps et je commençais à me dire que tu n'oserais jamais lui avouer tes sentiments. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, je te soutiendrais. Et si jamais il te fait souffrir d'une quelconque façon, il aura à faire à moi, sois en certaine."

-" J'apprécie ta loyauté Lanie, mais il ne me fera pas souffrir."

Kate savait que jamais Rick ne lui ferait de mal, du moins pas volontairement. Lui aussi l'aimait, il le lui avait dit, mais il le lui montrait aussi, aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait.

-" Ecoutes ma chérie, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attends," dit alors Lanie. " Mais je viendrais te chercher demain."

-" D'accord, à demain Lanie."

-" A demain Kate."

Puis elle raccrocha et Kate se laissa tomber sur le lit. Lanie venait de lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas encore préparé son sac alors elle se leva et se dirigea vers le placard. Elle sortit sa valise, chercha dans l'armoire les différentes tenues que Rick lui avait offert au cours des deux semaines passées. Elle avait bien trop de choses à ramener, bien plus que sa valise ne pouvait en contenir. Mais elle ne voulait rien laisser, tout ceci lui venait de Castle. Jamais un homme ne lui avait offert autant de chose, pas qu'elle soit du genre à faire les boutiques et à remplir ses armoires. Mais le fait qu'il soit si gentil lui réchauffait le cœur.

Au bout de plus de deux heures, elle était enfin parvenue à ranger toutes ses affaires, utilisant une des cartes de crédits de l'écrivain pour s'acheter une valise supplémentaire à la boutique de l'hôtel. Elle n'avait gardé que le nécessaire pour la soirée qu'elle rangerait le lendemain avant de partir. Il lui restait encore pas mal de temps avant que Rick ne rentre, il avait dut se rendre dans une librairie pour une séance de dédicace. Il avait voulut annuler, prétextant vouloir rester avec elle, mais elle était parvenue à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas encore annuler.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'a s'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre, mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle tenta de regarder la télévision, aucun programme n'attira son attention. Elle mit ensuite de la musique et sortit une des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque de l'hôtel, mais là encore, elle s'en lassa. Elle posa le livre sur le canapé, s'y allongea et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller au sommeil dont elle manquait cruellement.

**- oooo -**

Quelques heures plus tard

Rick venait de passer les heures les plus longues de ces deux dernières semaines. Il avait voulut annuler sa séance de dédicace, préférant passer la dernière journée de Kate avec elle. Mais la jeune femme l'avait fait changer d'avis et il avait accepté. Il avait bien comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps seule, alors il lui avait accordé. Mais maintenant, il lui tardait de rentrer à l'hôtel, de la retrouver et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il en avait encore pour un bon mois ici, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour raccourcir son séjour. Il avait pourtant bien réfléchit à tout ça, mais aucune idée ne lui était venue, lui qui en débordait pourtant souvent.

Il avait renvoyé son chauffeur pour la journée, il voulait marcher et profiter de la belle journée ensoleillée. Il en avait profité pour réfléchir à comment il passerait sa dernière soirée avec Kate. Il avait d'abord pensé l'emmener diner dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville, mais il avait finit par comprendre qu'elle ne raffolait pas de ce genre de soirée. Alors il avait appelé l'hôtel pour réserver un diner aux chandelles qui leur serait livré vers vingt heures.

Il savait parfaitement comment occuper le reste de la soirée, Kate n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient. Il était impatient d'arriver, même si cela voulait dire que l'heure du dépars serait proche. Il ne voulait pas la voir partir, il ne voulait pas être de nouveau séparé d'elle. Durant toutes ces années à travailler avec elle, à faire taire ses sentiments, il avait apprit à apprécier sa présence. Du jour où il avait eut le courage d'enfin avouer ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis si longtemps, il voyait la vie autrement.

Maintenant, il ne voulait plus être séparé de Kate Beckett, il ne voulait plus avoir à se demander ce qu'elle faisait, si elle allait bien. Il ne voulait plus avoir à se cacher pour lui prendre la main, pour l'embrasser. Ici il pouvait le faire, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui. Dans cette ville, il y avait tellement de stars que personne ne remarquait un écrivain. Ici ils étaient libres. Mais chez eux, à New-York, les choses étaient différentes et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire toutes ces petites choses qu'il aimait tant.

Castle arriva enfin en vu de l'hôtel et il accéléra un peu. Il sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'il approchait et, lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment, il eut peur de ne plus pouvoir avancer. Son impatience était trop grande, comme un enfant le matin de Noël devant le sapin, impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Là, c'était un peu la même chose. Kate était le cadeau qu'il avait reçu, ce cadeau qu'il ne pensait plus recevoir un jour.

-" Bonsoir Mr Castle," le salua Amy.

-" Bonsoir Amy," salua-t-il en retour.

-" J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée," dit-elle.

-" Ennuyeuse," répondit-il. " Avez-vous vu Mlle Beckett aujourd'hui?"

-" Mlle Beckett est descendue acheter une valise dans l'après-midi, puis elle s'est rendue à la bibliothèque. Mais je ne l'ai pas vue depuis plusieurs heures."

-" Comment était-elle?"

-" Triste," répondit doucement la jeune femme. " Je crois qu'elle n'est pas vraiment enchantée de partir."

-" Je ne le suis pas non plus," admit Castle.

Amy put voir le voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux de l'écrivain et elle eut de la peine pour lui. Cet homme venait ici depuis des années, jamais à la même période, mais au moins une fois dans l'année. Parfois seulement quelques jours, parfois une semaine ou plus. Il lui arrivait de venir avec sa fille et Amy s'était liée d'amitié avec l'adolescente. Les deux dernières semaines, elle avait apprit à apprécier la petite amie de l'écrivain, une femme gentille. Elle espérait que cette fois ce soit la bonne, cette femme le rendait vraiment heureux et elle aimait le voir sourire.

-" Vous devriez monter la rejoindre," dit alors Amy. " Elle sera heureuse de vous voir. Je préviens la cuisine de vous monter votre repas?"

-" Oui, merci Amy."

Puis, Castle s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur. Il monta dans sa chambre, impatient de retrouver Kate. Il savait qu'elle devait l'attendre à l'étage et il se demandait ce qu'elle lui avait préparé comme surprise pour la soirée. C'était leur dernier soir ensemble, alors il était certain qu'elle avait déjà quelque chose en tête pour la rendre la plus agréable possible.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir. Il chassa l'air fatigué de son visage, Kate n'avait pas besoin de ça ce soir, sinon elle se contenterait d'aller au lit avec lui pour qu'il se repose. Elle pensait toujours à son bien être à lui avant le sien, c'est une des choses qu'il aimait chez elle. Mais ce soir, c'était sa soirée, c'était donc à lui de prendre soin d'elle.

Il entra enfin pour trouver la suite dans un calme qui l'intrigua. Il traversa la pièce pour se rendre là où il était certain de la trouver, dans la chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, n'y découvrant que la pénombre. Il avança dans la pièce et il fut attiré par du bruit provenant de la salle de bain. Il suivit donc le bruit, puis il reconnu une voix, SA voix. C'était Kate et elle chantait. Elle avait une voix magnifique, il aimait l'entendre chanter. A tel point qu'il s'appuya contre le mur pour l'écouter. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à entrer.

Castle trouva la jeune femme, allongée dans la baignoire, la tête reposant sur le rebord, les yeux clos. Des bougies avaient été placées un peu partout dans la pièce, donnant une lumière tamisée à l'endroit. Il y avait une douce musique et Kate laissait sa voix danser en rythme. Il ne pouvait rien voir de son corps car la mousse le recouvrait entièrement. Mais qu'importe, il le connaissait par cœur, chaque courbe, chaque plis. Il aimait à y laisser glisser ses mains, la toucher, la caresser.

-" Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux," le sortit de ses pensées la voix de Kate.

Il lui sourit tout en se délestant de ses vêtements, un à un, avec une lenteur calculée. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inferieur, laissant ses yeux se balader sur son corps, le caressant du regard. Rick sentit des frissons le parcourir, une douce chaleur se répandre dans chaque cellule. Lorsqu'il arriva au sous-vêtement, il s'arrêta. Il avança vers la baignoire, et fit une autre halte. Kate comprit le message et se leva, les goutes d'eau et la mousse glissant sur son corps de déesse. Elle sortit une jambe après l'autre pour se retrouver devant lui.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis, doucement, avec une douceur infinie, Kate posa ses doigts se poser le boxer de Rick et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Elle suivit le mouvement de son corps jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux devant lui et elle releva les yeux. L'homme la regarda, un air surprit dans les yeux. Il se pencha vers lui, sans jamais quitter ses yeux et vint poser ses lèvres sur sa cheville, remontant doucement à son genou, puis sa cuisse.

Castle, la respiration soudain laborieuse, avait les yeux clos, une main sur la bouche pour retenir au mieux ses gémissements, et l'autre appuyée au lavabo afin de ne pas tomber. Il n'en revenait pas, Kate était à genoux devant lui, l'embrassant, lui faisant ressentir des choses incroyables avec seulement ses lèvres. Il sentit une part de son anatomie se réveiller et, malgré sa plus grande volonté, il ne put l'en empêcher. C'est alors qu'il sentit les lèvres de sa douce se poser juste à cet endroit, lui arrachant un son guttural.

-" Kate," gémit-il. " Si tu n'arrêtes pas…."

-" Pourquoi arrêterais-je?" S'enquit-elle, charmeuse.

-" Si tu continue, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir," finit-il en serrant les poings.

-" Alors ne te retiens pas."

Cette simple phrase lui fit ouvrir les yeux, mais quel mal lui en prit. La vision qui s'offrait à lui était celle de Kate, à genoux devant lui, une main sur sa cuisse gauche, la seconde au sol. Ses lèvres entouraient son membre dur comme la pierre et il sentit une autre vague de chaleur monter en lui. Il sentit la seconde main de la jeune femme venir se poser sur ses fesses et le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle bougea avec délicatesse, dans un lent mouvement de va et vient, le caressant de sa langue tendrement.

-" Kate… Kate… Kaaaattteeee….." Gémit-il lourdement.

Il sentit l'orgasme le prendre avec une intensité qu'il n'avait que peu souvent ressentit. Elle se releva ensuite, après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le ventre. Elle lui passa une main sur la joue, ce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux pour la voir lui sourire. Il tenta un faible sourire et se sentit tomber au sol. Kate l'accompagna, ne le lâchant que lorsqu'il fut confortablement installé contre la baignoire. Elle attrapa une serviette qu'elle lui passa sur le visage, épongeant la sueur.

Rick lui attrapa la main, la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Elle sourit. Il continua de déposer des baisers tout au long de son poignet, à l'intérieur, à l'extérieur, puis sur le bras, le coude et il remonta ainsi jusqu'à l'épaule. Elle frissonna sous ses lèvres, mais se laissa faire. Il voulait lui rendre ce qu'elle lui avait donné, qui était-elle pour le lui refuser?

Mais alors qu'il l'embrassait, il lâcha sa main et posa les siennes sur ses hanches, la faisant d'un coup sec venir s'assoir sur ses jambes. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, sentant son membre contre son ventre. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et la plaqua contre lui, embrassant ses lèvres. Il traça des dessins sur la peau de son dos, la faisant ainsi pousser des petits cris. Kate était très chatouilleuse, il le savait et il en profita. Elle se tortilla dans ses bras, se frottant involontairement contre lui.

-" As-tu passé une bonne journée?" Demanda Kate en passant une main sur sa joue.

-" Ennuyeuse," répondit-il en reprenant son souffle.

-" A ce point?"

-" J'ai signé des livres, sourit des milliers de fois à des gens que je ne reverrais jamais et j'ai bien cru un moment que j'allais devenir fou."

-" La rançon de la gloire mon cher Mr Castle," sourit Kate.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité avant de se lever. Rick attrapa la main de Kate et la fit entrer dans la baignoire avant de s'y installer à son tour. Il s'assit et Kate vint se placer sur ses genoux, son dos contre la poitrine de l'écrivain. Elle laissa sa tête venir reposer contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit les mains de Castle venir se poser sur son ventre, elle posa les siennes par-dessus. L'eau était encore chaude et le doux son de la musique avec l'odeur envoutante des bougies parfumées les relaxèrent tout les deux.

La main gauche de Rick remonta sur la poitrine de Kate et il prit un sein à pleine main. Elle retint un gémissement alors qu'il le malaxait amoureusement. Sa main droite descendit le long de son ventre, caressa un peu son nombril avant de reprendre sa route plus bas encore vers son antre. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, attendant de savoir s'il pouvait continuer, mais un gémissement de protestation lui commanda de reprendre sa course. Il continua donc jusqu'à arriver entre ses jambes. Il passa son index sur son sexe, satisfait de la réaction qu'il obtenait.

La respiration de Kate se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse et il ne l'avait même pas encore touché vraiment. Il entra un doigt en elle, puis un second et il attendit avant de bouger. Kate s'impatienta, elle l'incita à entrer en action en plaquant ses fesses contre lui et il reprit donc ses mouvements, doucement, lentement, tortueusement. Elle était déjà bien excitée par leurs préliminaires, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour sombrer dans les brumes du plaisir.

Rick garda ses doigts en elle encore un peu, faisait subsister l'espace de quelques secondes encore ce plaisir avant de finalement retirer ses doigts. Kate tourna la tête vers lui et leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un doux et lent baiser. Puis, Kate posa son front contre la joue de Rick et sourit.

-" Notre dernière soirée est la plus belle de toutes celles que nous avons passé ensemble durant ces deux semaines," murmura Kate. " Je suis triste de partir, mais je sais que lorsque tu rentreras, nous seront de nouveau ensemble, si tu le veux bien."

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Les mots de Kate lui allèrent directement au cœur et il sut qu'il ne pourrait lui refuser. Il décida que le moment était le meilleur pour ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-" Tout est prêt au loft pour ton arrivée Kate," lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille et sourit lorsqu'elle se redressa et se tourna vers lui avec un air surprit. " Mère à tout préparé à ma demande. Et je n'ai pas touché à ton appartement si tu veux savoir." Elle sourit. " Elle a juste fait installer des rangements supplémentaires dans ma chambre et elle s'est occupée elle-même de te trouver des produits féminins qu'elle a installé dans la salle de bain, ainsi qu'une baignoire à pieds, comme chez toi."

Kate se retourna complètement, lui faisant ainsi face, lui attrapa le visage et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de son initiative. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils décident de sortir de l'eau. Rick sortit en premier, attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de Kate lorsqu'elle sortit à son tour. Elle en fit autant avec lui et ils se séchèrent mutuellement. Puis, main dans la main, ils allèrent dans la chambre et se glissèrent dans le lit. Rick se coucha sur le dos et enroula Kate de ses bras quand elle vint s'installer sur lui. Ils s'endormirent aussitôt, portant chacun un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà. Alors?**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Je ne sais pas encore combien d'autres chapitres je vais écrire, ce sera la surprise, pour tout le monde.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 28/01/13_


End file.
